mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pittsburgh Mills
The Pittsburgh Mills is a super-regional shopping mall complex northeast of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in Frazer Township, along PA Route 28 near its intersection with the Pennsylvania Turnpike. The mall is the largest shopping complex in Western Pennsylvania, the main retail center for the Allegheny Valley, as well as one of the largest in the state, with approximately 2 million square feet (186,000 m²) of retail space on 200 acres (0.8 km2). King of Prussia near Philadelphia remains the largest mall. The grand opening of the mall portion of Pittsburgh Mills was on July 14, 2005. Some of the mall's anchor stores are Macy's, JCPenney, Dick's Sporting Goods, Cinemark and Sears Grand (now closed). Pittsburgh Mills was conceived and originally developed by the Mills Corporation, now Simon Property Group. On December 30, 2006, it was announced that the Mills Corporation sold its stake in Pittsburgh Mills to its partner in the project, Zamias Services, Inc. of Johnstown. Because of this, Pittsburgh Mills is currently the only Mills-branded mall that is neither owned or managed by Simon in the United States. Vaughan Mills near Toronto and the recently opened CrossIron Mills outside Calgary, Alberta, are the only other Mills-type malls that are not owned or managed by Simon. To date, it is the last Mills mall built in the United States. It is the first Landmark Mills property to feature two full-price department stores—JCPenney and Kaufmann's (now Macy's). Although the typical Landmark Mills mall is synonymous with outlet shopping, Pittsburgh Mills is the only center to offer an entire lineup of full-price retailers that otherwise could be found in a traditional enclosed mall. The reason for this goes back to 1981, when developer Zamias Services, Inc. of Johnstown, planned to develop a regional mall on the Frazer Township site. Legal setbacks and financial difficulties had postponed the project for many years until the Mills Corporation announced in 1986 that they would partner in conjunction with Zamias to build a retail and entertainment complex on the site. As part of a foreclosure sale, the mall was auctioned off for $100 in January 2017. Mall complex components It consists of two components. The first of these named the Galleria at Pittsburgh Mills, is the 1,100,000-square-foot (100,000 m2) indoor component of the complex which is divided into five themed neighborhoods corresponding to various Pittsburgh landmarks and cultural icons. One lap around the entire mall is about 1 mile in length, making it a popular spot for mall walkers. Two children's play areas are also located within the center, located in the cut-through corridor near the food court. The second component is an adjacent shopping center called the Village at Pittsburgh Mills. The Village contains a total of 925,000 square feet (85,900 m2) of store space and over 30 retailers. In mid-April 2015 the mall constructed a Sky Trail that now occupies a corner of the food court, in hopes of drumming up entertainment and business. The corner was previously vacant as a staging for small pageants and school band concerts. Sky Trail was closed and removed in fall of 2017. Gallery Videos File:A Visit to Pittsburgh Mills|Mall Tour File:Schindler elevator at Macy's in Pittsburgh Mills, (retake) Pittsburgh, Pa|The Macy's Elevator File:ThyssenKrupp Oildraulic Elevator - Cinemark Theater 18 - Pittsburgh Mills mall - Tarentum, PA|The Cinemark Theater Category:Malls in Pennsylvania Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores Category:Malls that opened in 2005 Category:Former Mills Malls Category:Former Simon Property Group Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Linens 'N Things-anchored Properties Category:Former Borders-anchored Properties Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Outlet Malls